


Velveteen Reacton

by Afrieal



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrieal/pseuds/Afrieal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday fic for my wonderful friend Strailo  and is semi inspired by something she wrote in her "Minis" series.  <br/>When Togusa's wife realizes she can't handle being the wife of a member of Section 9 she lets him go...<br/>How will Batou react to this and why do we open at a funeral... sucky summary for an almost stream of consciousness multi chappy story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/gifts).



This is another attempt at a birthday fic for my much-loved friend Rose (aka Strailo)  
I hope she likes this one. I’m attempting partial smutty with this but I can NEVER attain the smutty she does in hers. This is WAY AU (although this has elements of the Manga, Anime and Movies) and WAY OOC for most characters but it is fan FICTION boys and girls. It also has mentions of MALE/MALE relationships. Not hugely graphic but there if that bothers you after you have been warned I’m sorry. Flames will be read, considered, possibly even shown around to others and filed in the appropriate manner. A HUGE thank you to Yamma-Jii as he puts up with my writing and begging him to check stuff out to make sure it’s at least semi well written. 

Happy Birthday Rosie my dear from your devoted psycho stalker fan!! Your GITS mini’s partially inspired this and I just ran with it. 

Disclaimer:  
As always I do not own or make claim to the anime/movies made from Ghost in the Shell and it’s Manga. It was created and is owned by Masamune Shirow and it’s production companies and distributing companies. Yoko Kayabuki was/is the property of IG production and Kenji Kamiyama as she was created exclusively for the Series GITS Second GiG, not by Masamune Shirow. I only lay claim to the OC’s I pop in. I am pulling a mix from several ‘verses’ both of the anime series, a tiny bit of the manga and all three movies. 

I tried to indicate the speech with the coms with * “ I don’t know if the pages will format properly when I upload if it doesn’t and it looks screwy I apologize in advance 

 

**

 

Batou stood next to Togusa and his children making sure the large umbrella he held sheltered them as the graveside service droned on. His other hand lifting and resting on the natural man’s shoulder, trying to give what comfort he could. His heart ached for Togusa who now had to raise his son and daughter without his wife. Looking around he noticed the only ones attending the service were a few old colleagues from the police force, at least the ones that weren’t avoiding him after they broke that interceptor case. The members of section 9 including Chief Aramaki and surprisingly enough the former Prime Minister Yoko Kayabuki were gathered in a separate group. The Major was conspicuous in her absence, but since she had disappeared it wasn’t completely shocking because those that were still looking for her ‘ghost’ would be observing this funeral. 

The service wound to a close and the former police collogues, the former Prime Minister, and other friends that weren’t a part of section nine stopped and said quiet words to Togusa as they left. Most had to either go on duty or were uncomfortable with the tawny haired man. Death had become less and less common these days but there was only so much that could be done when a person was killed the way she was. Batou mentally shuddered at the thought of the woman his partner had been married to burned to death in a car accident.   
***

Togusa sighed as the service came to a close and those few he had kept in contact with from the local police force came by and offered condolences. He knew some of them were even genuine but he couldn’t help feeling they were somewhat forced because he was no longer one of them. Former Prime Minister Kayabuki gently clasped his hand and her gentle, heartfelt words of condolences and comfort washed over him as he leaned into Batou’s support a little as she left with one more gentle smile. 

Looking around at his unconventional family such as it was he felt his heart warm. Saito, Ishikawa and Borma looking so uncomfortable in their suits but they were insistent on being there for him. Pazu was looking sharp in a newer looking but sober suit and the Chief, as ever, looking like a wizened old ape surveying his family troupe. Even the newer recruits Azuma, Yano, and Koga had shown up although they had left with the other group, each of the three patting him on the arm no words were needed. They were going to cover for the rest of the main group so they could escort Togusa home and make sure he and the children settled in. 

“C'mon partner let’s get the kids out of this rain.” Batou said gently steering him towards the entrance to the small cemetery, making sure the umbrella still covered he and the kids. Togusa scooped up his son as his daughter ducked around him holding her arms up to the large blond haired cyborg. 

“Up unka Batou” she said with solemn eyes. Batou had a flash of a memory, grey-green eyes and red hair and a smiling face. He smiled gently as Togusa grabbed the umbrella and he scooped her up into his arms. He then took the umbrella back from Togusa and they walked towards the waiting cars. 

“You gonna stay again tonight big guy?” Togusa asked as he finished buckling both children into their booster seats. 

“Do you want me to?” Batou asked.

“Yes.” Togusa said slipping into the front seat next to the larger male and clicking his own seat belt. “I wouldn’t have asked otherwise, besides Gabu is still at our house.”

“Alright.” Batou said as he steered the car out into the light traffic. The other members of section 9 followed in their cars. 

“Papa I think Tommy’s gonna be sick,” Saya’s voice came from the back seat. “He looks a little green.” Togusa turned and looked at his two year old son who indeed did look a little green around the gills. 

“I’m on it.” Batou said carefully maneuvering thru the light traffic. 

* “Is something the matter Batou, Togusa?” * Chief Aramaki’s voice came over their internal com. 

* “Nothing serious chief”* Togusa answered, * “Tommy’s a little car sick and we’re trying to get him home before…”* he trailed off leaving the rest to the listening members of section nine on the coms’ imaginations.

* “Understood, do you need some Ginger Ale for him perhaps? It would be no trouble for Pazu and myself to stop and get some”* 

 

* “Thanks chief I'd appreciate it. I’m not totally sure if we have some at the house.”* The tawny haired man replied as they pulled up in front of a small two-story house just outside of the main city. 

* “ Do you need anything else?”* The older male said for all the world sounding more like a grandfather than the section chief of an anti-terrorist spec op’s unit. 

* “I think everything else is under control Chief.”* Batou answered as Togusa quickly unbuckled his seat belt and ran around to Tommy’s side of the car, expertly unbelting him and extracting him from the car. He had just turned the two year old towards the house when it happened. The poor boy lost his breakfast all over the sidewalk and began to cry. 

Batou, who had gone around to the other side of the car to unbelt Saya, had lifted her onto his hip, he circled around and knelt down next to the pair offering his handkerchief to wipe off the poor toddler's face. 

Saito, Ishikawa, and Borma, pulled up and went into action. Saito catching the keys Batou tossed to him unlocked the front door and went in to take care of the howling basset hound, while Ishikawa plucked the still solemn Saya off Batou’s hip and carried her into the house. Borma sighed and walked to the side porch and grabbed a bucket off it and filled it with water to wash down the sidewalk as Batou and Togusa got the exhausted crying toddler into the house. 

Ten minutes later Pazu and the Chief pulled up and seeing the wet patch on the sidewalk the chief gave a small smile. Walking up the path he nodded to a smoking Ishikawa. 

“Tommy’s is doing a little better now he’s mangling some rice crackers.” The computer expert said as he put out his cigarette, opened the door for the chief and Pazu following them inside.

“That’s good, this should help as well” Aramaki said as they were entering handing the container of Ginger Ale to Ishikawa.

 

Oh Whoa… what I had meant to be a one shot with some smutty thrown into it has become a couple chapters and counting…and it gained a semi-plot…. I blame Rose. She must have sent a rabid plot bunny my way. **sigh ** such is my life. 

 

I’ve given Togusa’s son and daughter names as after an hour and a half solid   
Research including talking to a couple of folks I couldn’t find their names. Please if you know and have the site info that tells you this let me know so I can correct it in the future if I make more stories. 

I am also using Gabu as the Basset’s name as that’s what I was told it was on one of the wiki’s


	2. 2

Well here’s the next chapter. Still no smutty but we’re building up to it. For disclaimer please see the beginning of chapter 1.

I’m hoping to do this on a weekly schedule of sorts even if it’s only three or maybe four chapters long. Hope that’s Okay. Sorry this one is late Real Life sucks on occasion but I’m back on track I hope.

 

* * *

 

Flashback one month ago…

“We need to talk”, the four scariest words for a married man to hear, especially when you’re a cop. She stood there with a sad smile on her face and handed me a beer, another thing that tipped me off that this would be a particularly difficult conversation.

“Is it one of the kids,” I asked, “Are you alright?”

“I can’t do this any more.” She said sadly. “I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt or god forbid, the kids getting pulled into one of your cases again. We could have lost Saya that day.” *

“Do you want me to resign from section 9?” I asked. It hurt to contemplate and that squashed down corner of my heart that I didn’t acknowledge often made itself known, that part of me that had fallen in love with my large blond haired cyborg partner. I don’t know which hurt more contemplating leaving the almost family the spec ops team had become since losing the major, or losing the time I spent with Batou.

“I also know about your feelings for your partner” she said quietly. I tried to object but she just gave me a look. “You hid it well and it’s obvious you had no intentions of acting on it and when we file for divorce that will not be mentioned. You and I are going to sit down tonight and start working out how we are going to do this.”

“You’ll have primary custody of course, and the house.” I said proud of myself for sounding so calm when all I could feel was sick to my stomach. “I hope we can work out a regular visitation schedule but with the cases we sometimes get at work…” I trailed off my eyes focusing on the pattern of the bamboo flooring in the living room.

“I will never cut you off from your children Togusa, I even have no objection if you and Batou do get together with both of you having them. I didn’t object to the barbeques with the rest of Section 9 did I? Its kind of fun seeing those guys acting like big goofballs around the kids.” She said with a sad smile. I turned to look at her she was still as beautiful as the day I met her. “I just don’t think I can handle the worry of getting that phone call in the middle of the night again. The one that said this time they couldn’t save you….” She trails off.

“I understand.” I said and for the first time since we started this conversation I thought maybe I would be alright. I still loved her and I always would but I had to do this, for her peace of mind and for the kids.

We hashed out most of it in a few hours, I made enough that she didn’t have to work even if I did end up renting an apartment, both of our cars were paid for and I would keep up the insurance on both. The house was paid for and even if we divorced we agreed that the only reason my name would be taken off the documentation was if she decided to re-marry. She had voiced surprise that I was so willing to do all this for her.

“I understand.” I repeated to her… and as we had discussed everything I started to. She could have lived with me still being a part of Section 1 and a public safety officer but being the wife of someone in section 9 that was too much to ask of her. I finally sent her off to bed and settled again on the couch to watch TV.

I could pack a few things in the morning and throw them in the back of my car. Mei had said there would be no pressure in picking up my things. It was almost surreal how calm we both were and how easy this was. I laid down on the couch and pulled the afghan over me drifting off and trusting my internal alarm clock to wake me for work.

 

The next day

 

“Batou, I need a favor.” Togusa said as he walked up to his partner’s desk.

“Sure, name it.” Batou said. Concentrating on the terminal.

“I need a place to stay for a little while until I can get a new apartment.” The younger man replied softly. “Mei… well I can’t put her thru any more. What happened with Saya really frightened her. I don’t blame her, my god if you hadn’t….” he trailed of closing his eyes and lowering his head.

“You can stay with me as long as you need to partner.” Batou said gently. He knew he was opening himself up for a world of hurt, but for Togusa he would deal with it as it came. He couldn’t help but love the natural man. “You know you’ll have to put up with Gabu don’t you?”

“Hey that dog loves me.” Togusa said with a smile. “Thanks Big guy I really owe you.”

“It’s nothing partner.” He replied happy he’d moved safe houses to one that had an extra bedroom that actually had furniture in it. “She gonna let you see the kids?”

“Yah we’re going to try to work out a schedule that will work with Saya’s schooling Tommy’s not going to daycare yet so that’s not as much of a problem.” The tawny haired detective said as he half sat half leaned on the edge of Batou’s desk. “I doubt there will be any overnights for quite a while until I get settled into a new place.

“Don’t worry about that. If it happens I think the couch in the home office is a fold away bed. If not I can get one. I told you, you can stay as long as you want or need to.” Batou said.

“I can’t just…” Togusa began.

“You’re doing me a favor, the place I’m living in is a bit to big for just a man and his dog. You need a place that’s safe for them to visit and I get to enjoy your company, and the kids if they stay.” Batou replied. ‘oh please stay even if it’s for a while I can dream’ he thought to himself.

“I don’t know what to say, thanks just doesn’t seem to be enough.” Togusa said. ‘Oh man why am I doing this to myself, and why is he letting me? Could he? Maybe this is my silver lining.’ He said to himself a wistful smile on his face.

“Hey partner now that we’ve got this settled let’s get cracking on this case eh? Before the chief…” He trailed off and as if summoned.

* “Batou, Togusa in my office NOW”* came over their com.

* “Yes chief.” * “Right away chief.” They said in unison and headed to the chief’s office.

“We’ll drop by your old place and pick up things if we have time tonight.” Batou said

“I have some things in my car, some clothes and my shaving kit plus my go bag.” Togusa replied. “I’d have gone to a hotel if you’d said no.”

“At least I could spare you that.” Batou said. Yes he would put up with anything to keep the younger man with him, even if it hurt he would just be a friend.

 

 

* * *

 

* Reference to Solid State Society when he was forced into kidnapping his own daughter.

Sorry for the odd pov changes I’m still developing my writing style. I’m trying to make longer chapters but they don’t seem to want to be written.

Oh and as to the out of character stuff... as I have said before this is fan fiction guys...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter one for full disclaimer needless to say I don’t own anything but the o/c’s I might insert. 

Okay here’s the deal… was going to try to do a weekly or even an every other weekly update schedule but Batou and Togusa didn’t want to be nice and let me write them, sorry. 

At least Rose knows I’m trying and the updates are coming. Here’s a tiny slice of sort of smutty… 

***

One week later. 

 

The case was solved. The bad guys were either dead or confined in a hole so deep they’d have to pipe in sunlight. Togusa looked exhausted and Batou was worried about him. This case had come on top of the stress of separating from his wife and he looked like warmed over death. They had come back to the house and collapsed on the couch. Batou had flipped on the TV which was showing reruns of an old 21st century game show and the contestant was trying to wend his way thru an obstacle course on stilts was an almost soothing background noise despite the screaming commentator. *

Gabu jumped on the couch and decided to nudge the sleepy Togusa for attention and all that had done was make him collapse onto his larger housemate and cuddle in and fall deeper asleep. Batou pulled the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it onto his smaller companion as the basset hound snuggled against the natural man’s stomach happily. 

He grabbed one of the throw pillows that had come with the couch and put it on his lap and eased Togusa’s head onto it into it, he justified it to himself that he didn’t want his friend to wake up with his neck and back in knots from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. He then carded his fingers thru those cinnamon locks and turned back to the game show now showing a young woman in a formal kimono attempting to balance a pole on her fingers and walk it thru a maze of wires. Shaking his head he changed the channel to something a little quieter. 

The old movie he settled on was only vaguely interesting and the soft hair under his fingertips soothing and for the first time in a long time the blond cyborg just drifted and let his mind wander. 

He had no idea how much later it was but the body next to him was twitching. He came out of his meditative state in a flash as the younger man curled up next to him whimpered and started thrashing. 

“Togusa common wakeup it’s alright you’re safe.” Batou said as he gently shook the younger man’s shoulder.

“NO… BATOU… NO!” Togusa said as he sat bolt upright dislodging the sleeping dog who slipped to the floor with a grunt and a slightly disoriented look. The cinnamon haired man then turned to his cyborg partner and threw his arms around him and just held on for dear life. 

“Shhh I’m here, it’s alright partner.” Batou said holding him and kicking himself for enjoying it when his partner was so distraught from his nightmare. 

“Oh gods, you were dead, blown apart, I couldn’t save you and… gods…” Togusa said shuddering burrowing deeper into the strong arms of his partner. 

“I’m here buddy I’m not going anywhere and the bomb was a dud remember?” The blonde replied gently as ran his hand up and down his partner’s back. For the first time in a long time he just let himself savor the contact between himself and another being as he gave his friend the comfort he needed. 

 

“No not that bomb, the grenades… they came down the stairs and you missed and they…” Togusa’s voice was rough. He looked at the blonde cyborg, the calm mask he usually had in place, even in private, was shattered. The pain clearly showing in those golden brown eyes, as well as desperation and something Batou didn’t let himself linger on. 

“But I did hit them and that jackass that threw them wet his pants when I confronted him.” Batou said with a grin completely leaving out the part about the fight with the modified cyborg with the large shears in place of one hand. That little trip to the Yakuza had pissed off the old ape but the outcome was worth it. Shutting down the doll factory and helping the few girls that had survived the ghost dubbing was worth it. It had also cemented how much he loved his partner. 

“Batou, I….” Togusa trailed off closing his eyes and cuddling himself closer to his partner. 

“Hey it’s alright this case got to you. It still gets to me sometimes, it’s no big deal partner, we should both get to bed… as comfortable as this couch is for naps it’s not that great for a full night’s sleep.” Batou teased gently. He reluctantly released his partner who held him tighter muffled protests made him return the embrace again as the younger man began to relax. “Togusa?” He said softly. 

“Sorry big guy” Togusa said as he lifted his head. “I…” his voice trailed off again and with a slightly determined look he moved upwards and brushed his lips against Batou’s and withdrew, waiting tensely. When Batou still hadn’t moved Togusa began to wiggle out of the circle of his arms to get away. 

“Oh no you don’t” The older man said snapping out of his state of shock and tighten his arms. He didn’t like the frightened look on Togusa’s face and gently loosened his arms while still holding the natural man to his armored body. He then dipped his head and returned the gentle kiss with one of his own, tracing the seam of Togusa’s lips with the tip of his tongue he was gratified when they parted and the younger man’s tongue met his in a dance older than time. Their gentle exchange became more passionate and went on until the need for air separated them. They sat there embracing their foreheads touching breathing the same air. 

“Is this the reason you and Mei split up?” Batou asked quietly. His hand gently rubbing up and down Togusa’s back. 

“No, I’ll admit I’ve had feelings for you for quite a while but I love Mei, loved her… oh hell…” Togusa said closing his eyes and resting his head on his partner’s broad shoulder.  
“Seriously the night before I asked you if I could stay here with you she just said she couldn’t live with me being part of Section 9, I asked if she wanted me to resign and she said no, she did notice I had feelings for you but she said the main thing was she couldn’t handle the thought of another one of those calls that I’d been shot again, or worse yet the children were put in danger.” He said. “I honestly never thought you would be attracted to me. I’d resigned myself a long time ago to just being happy being your partner and a good friend.” 

“I’ve had feelings for you since we closed the laughing man case. Why do you think it was me who stopped you from going vigilante.” Batou said laying his cheek against the top of Togusa’s head enjoying the contact. “What really made me realize I loved you was during the doll case in the elevator, trading obscure quotes with you.” He smiled and rubbed his cheek across the top of his partner’s head enjoying the silken feeling of his hair. “I had resigned myself to just being your friend as well. I didn’t want to break up your marriage. I was worried enough about Gabu ruining your carpets.” 

“That’s why Mei insisted we install the bamboo flooring with area rugs, she thought we’d be dog sitting more often. Oh and for the record he only ruined a spot on the rug near the door because she forgot to let him out.” Togusa said with a laugh. “I do love you Batou, can we see where this takes us?

“We’re going to take this slowly, give ourselves time,” Batou said cautiously. 

“Not to much time big guy” Togusa said tightening his arms around Batou again. “Oh and if it’s any comfort, Mei gave us her blessing and said it wouldn’t effect visitation if we did get together.” 

“Hmmmmm” Batou said and lifted his head. 

Togusa looked up at him and almost squeaked as his partner dipped his head pressing their lips together then the duel of tongues began again. 

 

 

 

* It’s actually a real show called “Unbeatable Banzuke” it’s put out by the same folks that did Sauske/ Ninja Warrior. If you haven’t seen either program look them up on Youtube it’s funny and wonderful and truly an experience to watch

Oh and for those of you who are going to twit me about calling Togusa’s hair Tawny one chapter and Cinnamon the next… seriously watch the anime in the right light it changes from one to the other.


	4. two days later

Full disclaimer in first chapter, mini disclaimer…I only own any o/c’s I put in and copies of all three movies and a few of the anime chapters on DVD. (and Old Man owns a pair of sunglasses that looks like they belong in the anime) 

Happy Birthday Rosie!!! Togusa and Batou told me they wanted a DF fic (I’ll pm you to tell you what that means later) I hope you enjoy it. **offers some Godiva milk chocolate liquor with caramel and raspberries.** 

***

Two days after their first kisses they had the kids for a picnic. Mei took one look at them when they’d gone to pick them up and smiled a little sadly. 

“You two sure you don’t want to keep them over night?” she asked as she handed the large diaper bag and a duffle bag with a change of clothes for each of them. “I’m sending clothes just in case.” Batou took the bags and kissed Mei on the cheek while Togusa strapped both kids into their car seats. 

“I’ll take care of them I promise” the tall cyborg whispered. 

“I know.” She replied giving him a quick hug. “Thank you for taking care of him.” 

“We’ll be back by 7:00 is that alright?” Togusa replied as he came back from the car and took the bags from Batou to put in the trunk. 

“Alright I should be back from my meetings by then.” Mei replied. 

"I'm glad you got back into your writing Mei. The kids always love those stories you tell them and now that you've been published more kids will get to enjoy them." He said with a smile getting into the car next to his partner. 

__

The kids were napping on the blanket at the park having worn themselves out running and playing with their dad and uncle when Togusa got a call from Mei. 

“Togusa I REALLY need you to take them for a week. The publisher needs me to fly to the American Empire * to meet with their subsidiary there.” She sounded so excited and Togusa smiled. 

“Hang on.” He looked at his blonde partner who had heard what Mei had said and nodded. He picked up his own phone and dialed the chief. ** “Chief, Togusa needs to take the kids for a week. I thought since we don’t have any cases active maybe you could log us as on call. We have a line on an emergency sitter in case we get called in” He listened as Aramaki hummed an hawed and finally said yes. Telling them to bring the kids by to say hi some time that week. The blonde cyborg nodded to Togusa who gave him a smile.

“Mei, go ahead we’re on call. Is Ayame going to be okay with being an emergency sitter if we get a case?” Togusa told his ex wife as he leaned against Batou, who put his arm around the slender man’s waist. 

“Yes, and why don’t you two stay at the house? That way the kids have their toys and things and you don’t have to give out your address to Ayame just in case. I know Batou prefers his safe houses stay secure.” Togusa heard the smile in her voice. “Also, I just bought groceries for the week and I don’t want them to spoil. Can I talk to Saya? ” 

“The kids are actually napping hon., and you’re right about Batou. He appreciates the fact you understand that. We’ll pick Gabu up and be over later. Do you need a ride to the airport?” He asked. 

“No, the publisher is sending a driver all I have to do is pack. I’ll leave the phone number for the kid’s new pediatrician on the counter. I think I told you that Dr. Kenshin retired. I’ll call with the hotel phone number and everything. Oh and don’t forget that Tommy…"

“Mei, calm down,” Togusa gently interrupted her “yes I knew about Dr. Kenshin, I ran the background checks on the new pediatrician Dr. Inoue remember. Calm down and pack. As I said before we’ll take care of the kids. You take care of yourself and don’t worry.” He smiled at Batou who gave him a goofy grin back.

“You’re right, for once.” Mei said jokingly. “Tell Mister Aramaki I said thank you for giving you the time.” Batou took the phone from Togusa.

“Mei, relax I’ll take care of them. Call us when you can from the plane so you can tell the kids goodnight. We’ll explain everything when they wake up.” Batou smiled at Togusa who just stared at him as if to ask ‘Where did my clueless with women partner go’. 

“If you’re sure, thank you Batou.” Mei said. “Oh there are ‘supplies’ in the guest bathroom if you need them.” The smirk in her voice was obvious. “Bye.” She then hung up. Batou turned to his partner a look of shock on his face.

“Is Mei a fangirl?” He asked.

 

* That’s what the called the US in the anime if I remember right. corrections gratefully accepted 

** I’m thinking they had the day off so they didn’t want to use the comlink for this, as it’s not exactly an emergency, they used it when driving in the first chapter because it’s safer than dialing and distracted driving

Yes I’m aware it’s been around a year since I updated this puppy. I’m sorry real life kicks my ass regularly, depression sucks as does losing my therapy cat during the holidays.


End file.
